Christmas Fun
by Hillton
Summary: Spashley Holiday Smut. One shot with different sections. Figured I might as well put all the sections together. However, it could almost be 3 different stories... Just read, and you'll understand better what I'm talking about.


Christmas smut for us South of Nowhere lovers. This was originally going to be three chapters, but I realized they'd all be just a bit too short, and I just wanted to post them all now. I wrote the midsection first. It was going to be a one shot, but I couldn't help but elaborate.

* * *

"This is going to sound really weird Ash," Spencer began, "But my parents are at work, and my mom wanted me to do some baking. We really slacked off this year on the Christmas baking. We always do tons, but this year, not so much. Do you think you could come help me? Keep me company?"

"Yeah," Ashley said quickly, "Not a problem. I'll be right over."

Spencer tossed Ashley a red apron as they walked into the kitchen. Spencer herself was already wearing an apron with lace around the edges and candy canes all over it.

"You look hot in that apron," Ashley said as she got her own on, "A real MILF in the making I tell you. Where are your brothers?"

"Clay is with Chelsea," Spencer began.

"Of course," Ashley smiled.

"Glen is out with some people from NA."

"So its just us?"

"Yeah," Spencer smiled back at Ashley, "but we've got to get some of this baking done," she paused, thinking of her first task, "Ooooh! We can do the truffles!"

"Truffles?"

"Yeah. My mom melted up the truffle mixture last night, and its set in the fridge, so now would be a perfect time for truffles."

"Okay, but you've gotta tell me what to do."

"I'll give you the easy job," Spencer pulled cocoa from the cupboard, "I could do it at five."

"Oh thanks," Ashley said sarcastically.

"Alright," Spencer said putting the cocoa in a bowl, "I'm going to roll the truffles and then you're going to roll them in this cocoa, shake them, and then plop them in a cute little baking cup in the Tupperware," she pointed.

"Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah," Spencer said with her head in the fridge getting out the truffle mixture. She got a spoon out and they sat at the kitchen table, "Hey, can you put in some Christmas music?"

"I have just the thing in my car!" Ashley said rushing out of the house. She came back and put the CD into the player, "Bob Rivers!"

"Who?"

"Just listen."

Spencer took in the music for a moment. The first song that played was "Walking around in Women's Underwear". It made Spencer laugh. She realized that she should get down to business.

"Lets get started," she said getting a spoonful of chocolate and rolling around in her hands until it made a ball.

Ashley did as she was instructed and rolled it around in the cocoa and put it in a baking cup.

Ninety truffles later, they were done. Spencer had chocolate all over both hands. She put her right hand on Ashley's neck deliberately, leaving a chocolate hand print. Spencer feigned innocence, then began to lick the chocolate off. Ashley smiled, as she took Spencer's left hand to her own mouth and began sucking on Spencer's finger. She sucked and teased each finger with her tongue. Spencer had given up Ashley's neck, and focused on Ashley's lips. Ashley met Spencer's eyes and smiled devilishly.

Just as she did, the door swung open. Spencer jumped away from Ashley, and ran into the foyer.

"Hey!" she said nervously, "I didn't think you'd be home until later."

"Why? Were you doing something naughty?" Glen laughed.

"No," Spencer blushed.

"Then why do you have chocolate on your nose?"

Spencer blushed even redder, if that was even possible, "I was making truffles," she replied innocently.

"Truffles huh?" Glen replied, "Make sure to clean up before Mom and Dad get home. You know how Dad is with his kitchen. He sat down on the couch and began playing his video game as Spencer went back into the kitchen. When she was halfway there, Glen yelled, "Hey Ashley!"

"Oh my god!" Spencer said to Ashley, "Am I that transparent?"

"This was just WAY too convenient," Ashley explained, "I mean, you've got an empty house to yourself. What are you going to do?"

Spencer smiled, "Come on!" she ordered, grabbing Ashley's hand with her still chocolaty one, "There's still my room."

* * *

Christmas Eve:

Kyla was in Baltimore for Christmas and Mrs. Davies was at some Christmas party with her latest man candy. Spencer had heard about the situation from Kyla who had come by the Carlin house on her way to the airport a few days prior. Kyla had a scheme in mind. She handed Spencer the key to the Davies mansion telling Spencer quietly that she knew that Spencer would think of a good way to use it. Spencer smiled as she looked at her new driver's license and the key in her hand together. Spencer's plan was about to go into action.

"Hey Dad!" she called, "I'm going over to Ashley's. Can I take your car?" It was a perfect night for this. Her mom was working over night as to not miss any of the Christmas festivities, so Mrs. Carlin could not stop her daughter from seeing Ashley.

"Sure sweetheart!" Arthur replied, "Just make sure you're home by 5 when you mom comes home in the morning."

"Alright,"she said coming over to kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks."

With a bag that used to be her cheer leading bag slung over her shoulder, Spencer headed out the door.

Spencer parked outside the gate to Ashley's house, and in the car, in the dark changed into the clothes that were in her cheer leading bag. After some fumbling, she donned a black coat and walked to Ashley's door. Spencer used the key to let herself in and crept quietly and carefully up the stairs to Ashley's room. Sliding her back against the door, Spencer pulled out her cell phone and called Ashley.

Spencer giggled silently. She could hear Ashley's cell phone ring.

"Hello?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, its me," Spencer replied coyly.

"Well hello 'me'," Ashley joked.

"How are you?" Spencer asked, genuinely concerned.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Got the house to myself, Mom is out, Kyla is Baltimore."

"Must be a little lonely," Spencer lead.

"I guess," Ashley played it off.

"Want me to come over?"

"Shouldn't you be at home, it being Christmas and all?"

"As long as I'm home pretty early, no one will miss me."

"Want me to come pick you up? That way you don't have to steal your parents' car."

"Sure," Spencer smiled.

"I'll be right there," Spencer heard Ashley picking stuff up in her room, while she was still on the phone, "I just gotta clean up a bit."

"I don't mind if its a little messy."

"Alright,"Ashley decided her room was fine. She turned the door knob and pushed, "What the fuck?" she asked, "There's something blocking my door. Shit, that means someone's been in the house!" Ashley was seriously freaking out, "What if they stole stuff? Oh my god!" she continued.

"Ash, calm down," Spencer ordered, "I'm sure there's a rational explanation."

Ashley had closed the door and was pacing her room. Spencer got up from her seated position and stood by the where the door would open.

"Try the door again," Spencer struck a pose.

Ashley's eyes lit up when she saw Spencer there, "Do you have any idea how freaked out you had me? How the hell did you get in here?" she dropped her cell phone and grabbed Spencer's hands, pulling her into the room.

"Kyla was afraid you'd be lonely. She wanted _someone _to come over and keep you company," Spencer smiled.

"Like Kyla is company when she's here," Ashley grumbled, even though lately, Kyla had been nice to have around.

"Hey!" Spencer directed the attention back onto herself, "You haven't even commented on my ensemble." Spencer stepped back a step and posed again. She was wearing a Santa-like outfit. She was in a short skirt and a midriff baring top, both in fuzzy red fabric, and trimmed in white (AN: Semi-Angel in Rent), all topped off with a Santa hat.

"You look hot!" Ashley smiled, "You're right on time to give me my present Santa," she pulled Spencer by the fake belt on her skirt for a kiss.

"Ooh!" Spencer exclaimed after the kiss, "I actually do have something for you!" she pulled it out of the small lone pocket on her skirt. It was a silver necklace with a heart pendant, "I know its kinda cheesy, but--"

"Its nice," Ashley replied sincerely, "Now I'll always have your heart close to mine."

Spencer smiled, 'and I thought I was cheesy', she thought to herself.

Ashley motioned for Spencer to put the necklace on her. Spencer did so.

The necklace was the only thing either of the girls were wearing when Spencer's cell phone sounded it's alarm, waking Spencer, but not Ashley.

"Damn it!" Spencer grumbled, turning off the alarm. She didn't want to wake Ashley, so she put on the clothes that she'd left her house in, and dug into her purse to find her stack of little sticky notes. She wrote a note out to Ashley

"Had to be home early for Carlin family Christmas fun ;) . Call me later. I'll try to see if I can make it over for a bit.

--S."

Spencer stuck it on to Ashley's forehead, firmly but lovingly rubbing it on. She kissed Ashley's cheek and left.

Ashley woke a bit later. Opening her eyes, seeing neon yellow. She took the sticky note off her forehead, read it and smiled. She waited a while, until around 1, to call Spencer.

"Hey," Ashley said shyly, "You left so early, I didn't get a chance to give you your Christmas present. Do you think you could slip away?"

Spencer smirked, "I suppose I could."

"Suppose?"

"I'll get over after dinner tonight."

"Good."

* * *

Not to be outdone, Ashley had gotten her own holiday ensemble, a bit more provocative than Spencer's. She greeted Spencer at the door in a red satin robe, leaving Spencer to wonder what was under it. That mystery would soon be revealed. Ashley pulled Spencer into her room. Ashley kissed Spencer a few times before moving to Spencer's neck. Spencer grasped at Ashley's robe. Before finally deciding that the bow in the front was the only way it was opening, then she pulled on that. Ashley's robe came open. Spencer pulled back to see what her girlfriend was wearing. Christmas themed lingerie of course. All red, there was a bell on the bra along with some bows and lace.

"You like?"Ashley questioned.

"Oh yeah," Spencer said quietly, giving Ashley a kiss.

"Your present is on the dresser. Go get it."

There was an envelope on the dresser with Spencer's name on it.

"Open it!" Ashley encouraged.

Spencer did so. There were two gift cards in the envelope, and two pieces of paper. One gift card entitled Spencer to a day of beauty at a classy spa that celebrities frequented. This included (as the first piece of paper informed her), a massage, manicure, pedicure, facial, leg waxing, hair cut and color and if she wanted, she could be accompanied by Ashley.

"Thank you Ashley!" Spencer squealed.

"Well go on," Ashley nodded to her, "I know I've been hesitant in the past," Ashley began as Spencer read the gift card.

"A tattoo?" Spencer questioned, "You're giving me a tattoo?"

"Keep looking!"

Spencer pulled out the final piece of paper. That had a picture of a script 'S' and a script 'A'. Underneath, Ashley had written, 'Lets do that for real.'

Spencer was speechless.

"I know I've been hesitant about it in the past," Ashley repeated, "But if you really want to, I'm ready to do the tattoo thing. Just remember, its permanent."

"Well duh its permanent."

"So where are you gonna get it?" Ashley asked. She'd wanted to say something emotional, but chickened out.

"I already told you where I wanted to get my tattoo," Spencer smirked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were serious."

"Oh I was," Spencer said seriously, "What about yours?"

"I want mine right here," she pointed to her shoulder blade.

"Thats a good place for it," Spencer whispered, then going to kiss the area that Ashley had just pointed to.

Ashley looked into Spencer's eyes, "I love you Spence," she sighed, "Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. Merry Christmas. This has got to go onto the top of my 'memorable christmases' list."

"Mine too."

"Good," Spencer said, before Ashley pulled Spencer into another kiss, "I love you too Ashley."


End file.
